UNSC In Amber Clad
|manufacturer=Sinoviet Naval Yard AS-9Halo: Warfleet – An Illustrated Guide to the Spacecraft of Halo - pages 36 & 37 |length= Halo Encyclopedia – page 248 |width= Halo: The Essential Visual Guide – page 76 |height= [https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/vehicles/unsc-in-amber-clad Halo Waypoint: Universe - In Amber Clad] |mass=930,000 metric tons |engine=2 OKB Karman S6K fusion drives |slipspace drive=Starwerx FTL-290C Series IV CODEN |slipspace speed= |poweroutput=2 Deuterium fusion reactors |hull=60cm Titanium-A armor |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*1 Mark II Light MAC - 56A2S4 *16 M58 Archer Missile Pods *6 M870 Rampart Point Defense Guns *52 M710 Bulwark Point Defense Guns *76 M340A4 Streak Missile Pods *1 Shiva-class Nuclear MissileHalo: The Fall of Reach - page 147 |complement=*200 Marines *64 ODSTs *6 D77-TC Pelicans *6 M808B Main Battle Tanks *12 M12 Force Application Vehicles *24 Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicles *2+ D96-TCE Albatrosses *3+ Clarion spy drones *1 SPARTAN-II |crew=200 Naval Personnel |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |other systems= |role= |commission= |firstsight= |destroyed=November 3, 2552 |retired= |lastsight= |battles=*Earth **Mombasa *Installation 05 *High Charity |affiliation=UNSC Navy |fleet=Home Fleet |captains=Commander Miranda Keyes }} UNSC ''In Amber Clad'' (HCS: FFG-142, UNc: 002136BHalo 2: Anniversary - Level: Cairo Station) was a UNSC .Halo 2 - Level: Cairo StationHalo 2 - Level: Gravemind Operational History The In Amber Clad was designed by Distinguished Naval Engineer David Pulver and Dr. Eugene Taylor. It was the final ship in a group of 16 Stalwart-class frigates that were constructed at the Sinoviet Naval Yard AS-9 above Reach. Launched on February 9, 2547, nothing is known of its first three years until April 5th, 2550, Commander Miranda Keyes was given command of the ship.Halo: Reach Legendary Edition - Bonus Item: Intersystem News article, LCDR Miranda Keyes Awarded Silver Star Battle of Earth As of October 2552, In Amber Clad was commanded by Commander Miranda Keyes. It was docked with the Orbital Defense Platform, Cairo during an award ceremony. In the middle of the ceremony, however, a Covenant fleet appeared in the system and engaged Earth's defenses igniting the Battle of Earth. Home Fleet ships then began to open fire on the Covenant ships. Though the In Amber Clad did not engage in direct combat over Earth, its crew rescued John-117 after his daring destruction of one of the Covenant's Assault Carriers using their own bomb. Battle of Mombasa Afterward, the vessel descended to Mombasa, Kenya, where it dispatched numerous Marine units to reinforce the Marines from the 405th Marine Infantry Division, the 17th Marine Regiment and several other units on the ground. During the battle, In Amber Clad served as a headquarters for the UNSC forces in the area, reinforcing and resupplying the ground force. In Amber Clad also began to evacuate wounded marines. Two of the ship's Pelicans were shot down during the battle.Halo 2 - Level: Outskirts In Amber Clad deployed two Scorpion tanks during the battle. The first was abandoned in a tunnel by Master Chief and the second was destroyed by the Covenant Scarab.Halo 2 - Level: Metropolis Three of the ship's ODSTs were also killed, one when their Pelican crashed and the other two in Hotel Zanzibar.Halo 2 Multiplayer Map Pack - Cutscene: Another Day at the Beach When the High Prophet of Regret suddenly initiated a Slipspace jump inside the city, In Amber Clad was one of the only vessels close enough to follow it. Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood granted Keyes's request to follow Solemn Penance through the Slipspace rupture, despite her ignorance of the larger ship's destination. In Amber Clad s Pelicans were able to retrieve the Master Chief, the ship's ground forces, and the surviving members of "A" Company from the 405th Marine Infantry Division before the frigate was pulled through the carrier's Slipspace rupture. , , and were sent to assist In Amber Clad. Battle of Installation 05 In Amber Clad s Slipspace jump left them at Installation 05. Keyes immediately ordered John-117 and a contingent of 13 ODSTs to the surface in Human Entry Vehicles with the hope of locating the Prophet of Regret at a Temple. Although most of the ODSTs were killed during the deployment or shortly after, John-117 and three ODSTs managed to clear a landing zone, allowing Pelicans to deploy regular Marines, a tank, and a Warthog.Halo 2 - Level: Delta Halo Keyes, wanting to obtain the Index, left this force behind. While John-117 moved on to kill the Prophet of Regret, his Pelicans and many of his Marines set up a base of operations. Meanwhile, Sgt. Major Avery Johnson and the rest of In Amber Clad s Marine battalion accompanied Keyes to the Library in order to retrieve the Index and prevent the Covenant from activating Halo. Upon entering the Library, Keyes' forces were immediately attacked by the Flood, which killed most of the Marines.Halo 2 - Level: Quarantine Zone The Flood quickly captured four of the ship's tanks and several Warthogs, adding to the already large fleet of vehicles the Flood was using to fight the humans, the Covenant, and Sentinels. Despite reaching the Index, Keyes and Johnson were captured by the Arbiter, and the few surviving Marines were captured by other Covenant forces. In Amber Clad itself was captured by the Flood, which infected the crew. First Battle of High Charity The Flood-infected crew members then initiated a Slipspace jump straight into High Charity. In Amber Clad crashed into a tower near the Council Chamber while the Flood commandeered the ship's remaining Pelicans in order to quickly infect the city. Cortana intended to use In Amber Clad s engines to destroy High Charity. ''However, she either chose not to or was unable to do as she had intended, and thus could not stop Gravemind from using ''High Charity to travel through the galaxy. The remnants of In Amber Clad were likely destroyed when the Flood-infested High Charity was destroyed by John-117 on the surface of The Ark. Crew Fates While the majority of In Amber Clad s UNSC Marine forces were deployed to secure the Delta Halo Activation Index, Flood forces managed to infect the under-strength ship. The remaining crew were infected, and converted into combat forms for use in the invasion of High Charity. A small number, however, managed to outlive their ship, at least for a short while. Commander Keyes herself survived the Sentinel Wall and the Quarantine Zone, as did Sergeant Johnson along with a handful of Marines. While only Johnson and Keyes managed to reach the Index the other Marines were either killed by the Flood upon arrival at the Index chamber, or captured by the Covenant. Both Keyes and Johnson were captured by the Covenant, only to escape much later thanks to the intervention of a Sangheili-led assault on their captors' base. They would later go on to play pivotal roles in the later stages of the Battle of Earth. Sergeant Stacker and Sergeant Banks were also captured but managed to escape captivity with Johnson. Private Chips Dubbo also survived the Battle of Installation 05 and returned to Earth with the other surviving humans. Five other captive Marines joined John-117 during his advance through High Charity, but were all killed by Covenant forces. Although several Marine bodies can be found on High Charity well after the planetoid had been totally infested, it remains unknown whether these were survivors of In Amber Clad or if they had been killed after trying to follow John-117 into the infected city, though it was stated by Cortana that there were no human life signs detected on that ship. Trivia *In the level Cairo Station, there is a way of walking at the top of the ship. When you come to the first outside part, you head to the diagonal beam in front of the airlock. After jumping to the top by using it as a step, walk to very end of the path. After the last airlock, move to your right and jump. You will land on the ship and be free to walk all around and get back safely. *In Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, In Amber Clad was once referred to as a destroyer, however, because the ship carries the FFG hull classification, it is designated as a Frigate. *In Halo 2, in the cutscenes when you see the interior of the ship, (Delta Halo, Cairo Station) you can see that the monitors show the three MAC orbital cannons, Cairo, Malta and Athens even though they are not present in the level Delta Halo, and the Malta and the Athens were destroyed by the Covenant. *In the first four Halo games, a main UNSC ship becomes severely damaged and unable to be used again. was obliterated, UNSC In Amber Clad crashed into High Charity, and then was blown up during High Charity s destruction at the hands of John-117, was cut in half and had its FTL drive taken out and would take years to get back to UNSC controlled space as it was incapable of slip space. *The name In Amber Clad could refer to the ancient Greek (among other cultures) reverence for amber in jewelry and adornment; thus, In Amber Clad would give the vessel a sense of royalty. *''In Amber Clad'' has the same number in its Hull Classification as the Cairo Station, its number is FFG-142 while the Cairo Station is ODA-142, both the numbers on In Amber Clad and Cairo Station add up to 7. Gallery Concept Art H2A Concept NewMombasa InAmberClad-Solemn Penance-Slipspace1.jpg|Concept art of Solemn Penance going to slipspace over New Mombasa as the In Amber Clad chases it. H2A Concept NewMombasa InAmberClad-Solemn Penance-Slipspace2.jpg|Alternate concept art of Solemn Penance going to slipspace over New Mombasa as the In Amber Clad chases it. Render H2A CinematicRender InAmberClad-2View.jpg|Cinematic render of the In Amber Clad. H2A CinematicRender InAmberClad-PersonalUse2.jpg H2A CinematicRender InAmberClad-PersonalUse3.jpg Exterior Shots IAC-Docked.jpg|UNSC In Amber Clad docked to Cairo Station immediately prior to the Covenant arrival. In Amber Clad.jpg|UNSC In Amber Clad heading towards Mombasa. UNSCFrigate.JPG|UNSC In Amber Clad over Installation 05. H2a 4.jpg|UNSC In Amber Clad heading towards Installation 05 in Halo 2: Anniversary. Frigate 3.jpg|''In Amber Clad'' within High Charity. 1226900965 89.jpg|''In Amber Clad'' is destroyed after the Flood crash it into High Charity. Interior Shots IAC-HEVbay2.jpg|An ODST stands in one of the two HEV bays in In Amber Clad. IAC-navigator.jpg|Commander Keyes and her navigator stationed in the In Amber Clad's bridge. H2A_CinematicRender_InAmberClad-Interior1.jpg|Cinematic render of the interior of the In Amber Clad. H2A_CinematicRender_InAmberClad-Interior2.jpg H2A_CinematicRender_InAmberClad-Interior3.jpg H2A_CinematicRender_InAmberClad-Interior4.jpg Activity Frigate 2.jpg|UNSC In Amber Clad moves on full burn over New Mombasa to follow Solemn Penance. In Amber Clad gives chase.jpg|''In Amber Clad'' follows Solemn Penance into Slipspace. Misc IAC Logo.jpg|The emblem of UNSC In Amber Clad. In_Amber_Clad_Diagram.gif|A diagram of In Amber Clad. InAmberClad-scale.gif|Comparison of In Amber Clad to other objects. Appearances *''Halo 2'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' Sources fr:UNSC In Amber Clad zh:琥珀号 Category:Battle of Earth Category:UNSC Frigate